The core will provide support for administrative personnel who are vital to the success of the four components of PPG. R. Geha (Principal Investigator) will ensure that the PPG functions in a cohesive integrated fashion. Mr. Allyn Dorr will manage the PPG. He will interact with the research grant administrators at the NIH, Children's Hospital, Brigham and Women's Hospital and Mass. General Hospital to administer the grant.